


'He's Mine'

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU. </p><p>Darcey claims Anton. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'He's Mine'

"Yeah, I know he's cute... but he's mine. Touch him and I'll kill you."

Despite the wave of fear that had slipped through him on coming face to face with another vampire who wasn't his protector, Anton knew instantly that he was lucky. Darcey demanded nothing from him in return for her protection and, if he was completely honest, he loved her for it. The other vampire had snarled until Darcey's fangs popped as she hissed back, snarling angrily enough that the other vampire backed away. Her sigh was soft as she took breaths, working to calm herself. His hand gentle on her shoulder put her at ease and, slowly, her fangs retracted, her smile soft as she turned to kiss him, fully. He had thought about pushing her off, then thought better of it, accepting it and letting Darcey claim him publicly. She had been the one to start and to break the kiss, her smirk soft as she lead him away, aware of his breathing even as she made her way home. 

"Thank you."

She had paused, looking him over then smiling. 

"Your welcome... now... bed. We have no time to waste."

He had paused, then, at her smirk, sighed, rolling his eyes slightly before settling on the bed, refusing to undress. 

She had laughed softly, moving to kiss him again, her voice low. 

"One day you'll give in to me..."


End file.
